


Rrollos Grrl

by Bonnietakesnosh_t



Category: Bright (2017), Bright (Bonnies AU)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fogteeth Clan, Fogteeth Rrollo x Reader/OC, Gentle Sex, Heavy Petting, Love at First Sight, Masturbation, Music, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual exploration, Violence, fogteeth frank - Freeform, fogteeth orcs - Freeform, kissig, orc romance, orc smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnietakesnosh_t/pseuds/Bonnietakesnosh_t
Summary: This story follows "Fogteeth Rrollo" on OC Fogteeth Clan/Gangmember Orc from the Bright movie & his relationship with a female reader.This story contains smut, some romance, violence & more (or, it will eventually). It also links up with two of my other Fogteeth Orc Fics: 'Look at me' (Dorghu x Reader) and "Frank Daddy" (Fogteeth Frank OC x Reader)My writing is alternating POV.Note: Basically Rrollo finally falls for someone HARD - but it doesn't initially work out quite as easily as most of his other conquests do. And he has to WORK for it! lol!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to send me tag requests via any forum (this goes for all my works)

Pushing yourself to your feet you threaded the huge roll of duct-tape over your wrist as you surveyed the maze of leads you had been securing to the stage. It was a spaghetti junction of cables and extensions but you had most of them stuck down pretty good.

Sighing, you kicked off your boot to run your socked foot along the lines, grinning as you let the cables run between your toes as you used your body weight to secure the tape to the stage either side.

The sudden change in light as one of the main doors was thrown open alerted you to the fact that you and the band were no longer alone in the venue. You felt the vibrations through the floor as you grabbed your boot and walked behind one of the huge speaker stacks – just in time to avoid the large group of Fogteeth Orcs who had arrived and stomped their way across to the bar.

Cursing yourself for reflexively hiding away you slipped your boot back on and fished in your pockets for your hearing aids. These ones were pretty busted up but they did for gigs and you really couldn’t afford your good ones to get mangled in a place like this. Slipping them on you walked backstage to check in on the rest of the band.  
The guys all seemed far chiller than you felt inside – you had been reluctant to take the gig at a Fogteeth party… and you had good reasons. But the money and the chance to sell merch had been just too good to pass up. You had also been outvoted.

This afternoons sound-check had been a blast – so you knew the gig itself was going to be a riot… but being this immersed with so many Orcs… and the fucking Fogteeth gang – shit – it was not your idea of a good time.  
You had brought Lacey from the store with you to run the merch table – hopefully you’d be making double cash there since you had printed up all of the shirts yourself. Needing to distract yourself you headed across backstage to come out onto the floor furthest away from the bar where the orcs were gathering. Giving those fuckers a wide berth was your main aim tonight.

Just as you were about to step around the corner to the table you heard a deep barking laugh – and Lacey's voice giggling coyly. You stood back a bit until you could see the table and cursed when you saw a huge orc guy in full Fogteeth leathers leaning on the table and talking animatedly to Lacey.  
“Aww... come on…” you thought – though you knew it was only going to get worse as the party actually started and the night progressed.

The orc suddenly turned and Lacey looked over towards the bar – someone must have called him but… shit… you hadn’t heard anything. You fiddled with your in-ears as you watched the orc bound across the venue to join the rest of his boys.

“Hey Lacey…” You smiled as you saw the blush on Lacey's face from talking to the Fogteeth guy.  
“Everything OK?”

Lacey pushed her hair back from her face and beamed at you shooting a quick glance over to the orcs.

“Oh shit hun… that was Rrollo… the guy I was telling you about? Isn’t he fucking hawt?” She laughed and pulled a snarl.  
You glanced over but they had all blended into on in the gloom.

“That’s… the dude with the Rrrollocoaster T-shirts?” You Laughed – you had printed up almost two dozen of them for him over the last couple of months… you had no idea what the guy did with them but it was money in your pocket so what the hell.

“Yeah! That’s him! He’s SO FUNNY. I’m so glad I came tonight!”

You smiled at her and tried your best to hold it back… but the lecture just came busting out of you.

“Lacey – I know you think he’s hot or whatever, but remember these guys are orcs. They ain’t cute, they’re fucking animals and the Fogteeth dudes are bad news. Bad news. Please don’t get yourself tangled up with them. We don’t live in this world sweetie – we’re just daytrppin'.”

Your voice was shaking as you spoke and you saw Lacey's shoulders slump as she looked  down at the table.  
“Shit Lacey – I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

She nodded and then looked up and smiled behind you – you turned to see the guys from the band were waving at your from the stage.

Shit – these fucking ears were fucked… you hadn’t even heard them calling you.

You gave her an apologetic look and blew her a kiss before you made your way up onto stage – accepting your guitar from Billy as the  bouncers opened the doors and the Fogteeth party goers started to arrive.

\- - -  
Rrollo had had a perfect day hanging out with Frank and it already looked like he was going to have a good night too if the way the little chica running the merch table had looked at him was anything to go by. Frank had always warned him off about messing with chicks he had to deal with on the day to day – but she was in his territory now – and that made her fair game in his books. 

Plus, Frank wasn’t exactly practising what he preached. The dude had been practically glued to his phone since they arrived. He wouldn’t let Rrollo see any of the messages from his new girlfriend so he guessed they must be really filthy – he hoped so... Frank deserved a good time for once.

Six beers in and he was starting to ride a good buzz when it was finally time for the band to take the stage. He and Frank took up their usual position at the back of the pit – no one ever slammed then or came even close. And Frank handed him a fresh beer just as the band walked onto stage.

Rrollo squinted at the stage and nudged Frank in the Ribs.

“Hey – how do I know that chick?” He pointed his bottle at the human girl who had stalked across the stage to plug a guitar into the huge amp stack.

Frank frowned and sucked his tusk before answering.

“It's the chick who runs the record store – the one where you get your shirts printed. She usually disappears when we turn up tho.” Frank grunted and took a swig of beer.

Rrollo nodded in recognition... yeah, yeah.. he remembered her now. She cute.

“Yeah... right.... what the fuck she doin' on the stage?” Rrollo turned his head to Frank but kept his eyes on the girl.  
Frank has to bark his next response as the drummer blasted out a quick fill to warm up

“I'd say the big fuckin guitar she's holdin' might give you a clue...”

Rrollo didn’t hear the rest of what Frank said... the band started to play – and sweet Jirak she was fucking amazing.

\- - -  
The set was going amazingly... the party was wild and the crowd in the pit was destroying each other. You were on cloud 9! Until... these fucking piece of shit hearing aids started to pack it in. Shit!

All said it wasn’t THAT much of a problem whilst you were on stage... you could watch the other guys lips and feel the bass to know your way around the songs... but it just meant you wouldn’t get to rock out as hard as you wanted to, fuccckkk.. it was so fuckin sweet out there tonight too.

As the current song finished you signalled to the bassist Dale that your ears had gone and understanding he switched places with you so you could stand in front of his bass amp. When you did this you could feel the songs vibrating through your whole body – and it meant no lip reading required.

The next song in the set was your favourite – damn there were some really juicy riffs in there and you let yourself get carried away with the flow. You knew this sounded amazing... you could feel it in your bones... the bass rumbled through the floor and across your skin – and then suddenly you felt something else.

Your eyes snapped open to see a guy was hauling himself up onto the stage and he had grabbed your leg as you stood with one foot up on a monitor. 

Motherfucker! You knee'd him off and took a few steps back – still playing as the fucker hauled himself up again and made to grab your guitar.

Nope. Without even waiting for the security to get to you you stepped forwards into the guy and kneed him again – this time square in the nuts – never breaking your riff as he doubled over. You lifted your boot and placed it onto the guys hip as he wretched and with a firm shove you sent him tumbling off the stage and into the wild crowd.

You grinned as you felt the roar of approval from the crowd wash over you as you leaned right back against the bass amp and ground out the rest of the song.

\- - -

Rrollo was dumbstruck. He had stood watching her – transfixed. 

He had seen this chick around but fuck – suddenly he was seeing her in a whole new light. He had forgotten about the beer he was holding until the chick switched around where she was standing on stage and Rrollo made his move to get closer. He smacked the bottle against Franks chest and shoved his way through the crown to the other side where he nodded to his boy Tchaka to come over.

The young orc grinned and patted Rrollos shoulder but Rrollo had no time for niceties – he needed information.

“He Tchaka... what’s happening – why is she switching sides?” Rollo shouted into the young orcs ear making him cringe as the next song started up.

“Uh... I think she's like – deaf or something dude. I dunno how it works but she can still play if she can feel the bass – I think that’s why they switched” Tchaka spoke behind a cupped hand to Rrollos bent head.

Rrollo was starting to make some sense of what he was seeing – fuck.. she was even more amazing that he had thought. A fuckin deaf chick and she could play like THIS! Fuuuuccckkkkkk!

“Yo – what's her name? Her name bro?” Rrollo shouted again – ignoring Tchakas flinches.

“I dunno bro... she kept outta my way when I was helping them set up.” he shrugged and turned away as two orcs girls started hauling on his jacket to get his attention.

“A mystery woman... yuss!” 

Rrollos revelry was short lived though as he watched some human ass-hole dude grab his girl by the leg... he started to rage towards them but paused as he watched her deal with it. She cool.

But the ass-hole wouldn’t take the hint and this time he had managed to get onto the fucking stage. Rrollo was tossing bodies outta his way before he knew it but he only made it halfway across the floor before the chick had kneed the guy square in the nuts and punted him off the stage.

Rrollo froze –watching as she sauntered back to lie against the bass amp and grind her guitar as he finished the song.  
Sweet fuckin Jirak he had to have this woman.

Suddenly remembering he was holding two guys necks in his hands he released them and grinned – pushing them into the pit.

“Sorry – I just came over all Frank there for some reason...” He shouted. But the guys had bolted away from him as soon as he had released them.

He stood there in the pit – like a shark in a swarm of tiny fish as everyone steadfastly avoided him.

He watched the rest of the set as his chest tightened and he felt – something... something really weird going on inside his fuckin belly.

\- - - 

Ah – shit! The rest of the set had played out like a dream! When you had finished the last song your whole body vibrated with the roars and cheers from the crowd – you were equally exhausted and invigorated and you fucking loved it.

Backstage you finally just tossed those dead ears into the trash. In a club this loud most of the other humans were probably just as deafened as you were. And fingers crossed the merch table would make you enough money to buy a proper set of in ears for gigging.

You chugged some water and decided to treat yourself to a drink – just one – but it was well deserved tonight.

Surveying the crowd you chose the path that would take you past the least amount of orcs – unfortunately this meant the one most crowded with humans and a fair amount of showing and squeezing through was required. You kept our head down and powered through though – until you were blocked by some bodies who just refused to fuckin move. 

You glanced up just in time to see the punch coming towards your face. Reflexively you jumped back and it missed your face but landed really fucking hard on your collar bone.  
Son off a bitch! 

The crowd was too packed and you were trapped – with the other humans all jostling and pushing no one had even noticed this prick – your friend from the stage earlier – had decided to use you as a punch bag.

No no no no... you panicked as the guy lunged at you again – this time managing to grab a handful of hair and haul you towards him. He was screaming into your face but you couldn’t make out his words – struggling you tried to kick at him but there wasn’t enough room to get a good swing at it. 

Just as he was about to swing another punch right into your face he turned behind him – distracted by something and you took your chance to punch him in the throat and tear yourself from his grasp... you shoved as hard as you could into the backs of the crowd behind you and leapt over some of the downed bodies as you ran in the other direction . 

In a panic you realised you were heading straight for the back bar where the main group of the fogteeth orcs were hanging out... fuck... no no no... !

You took a sharp left and saw a short corridor that must have led to the storage rooms out by the backstage area, crouching for a second to retrieve the switch-blade from your boot as you made a dash down the corridor to the door... slamming into it and wrenching the handle you realised it was padlocked... fuck!

\- - -

Rrollo had went straight back to Frank as soon as the band was finished to relay the whole story to his best buddy. Frank had nodded and pointed his empty bottle over to the side of the stage...

“There she is. You gonna make a move?” Rrollo could feel Franks confused stare as he hesitated. Rrollo never fuckin hesitated and he hated that Frank had noticed it this one fuckin time.

“Yeah – come on... lets go and I'll buy you a beer.”

They started their way across the floor. Rrollos eyes were well accustomed to the darkness of the club and he followed her movements easily. Frank snapped to attention to his side though as they both noticed that same human fucker making a bee-line straight for her. 

Rrollo let out a low and dangerous growl as they continued towards her – it turned into a bellowing roar as he saw the fucker punch her – he hit a fucking girl! He hit HIS fucking girl! And both he and Frank ploughed through the crowd towards them. 

The guy had heard Rrollos roar – along with every other fucker in the club – and turned towards him... Rrollo watched with glee s she punch the ass-hole in the throat and made a run for it. Frank gave Rrollo the nod to go after her as Frank knocked the fucker out with a solid punch to the face and the crowd parted easily for him as he bolted after her.

He thought she was running to the Fogteeth guys for help and so he was confused when she clearly flinched away from his crew and changed direction. He bolted after her and came up behind her as she struggled with one of the storage room doors they kept padlocked. The scent of fear and panic was washing over him as he paused – confused by why she was freaking out so much?

She had fucked that guy up good – twice... and the Fogteeth brothers would annihilate the guy for hitting a fuckin girl... she had nothin to worry about.

“Hey! Hey! You’re OK – you don’t gotta freak out! Everything...” He cut off as his hand brushed her shoulder and she whirled around, jamming a switch-blade into his thigh as she did so.

Ouch. 

Rrollo just froze – it fuckin hurt like a bitch... he could feel it had hit the fuckin bone – but he didn’t want to freak his girl out any more than she already was.

She stared at him in disbelief and he forced a grin to his face. Her pupils were so wide he couldn’t even tell what colour her eyes were – he could practically hear her heart thundering in her chest – she was spinning out and he didn’t know what to do.

He followed her gaze as her eyes dropped to her hand – still clutching the blade jammed into his leg.

She had clearly been expecting a human to be there - if it had of been it would have been a stomach shot. But since Rrollo was way bigger than that prick at the gig she had hit his thigh... the blade coming to a stop well before she expected it too... he saw her hand had slid forwards and her grip was now sitting partially on the blade itself.

Slowly Rrollo moved his hands up to release her hand from the knife – she had cut herself pretty bad.

Jirak – this really fuckin hurt but he tried to keep his face calm as the scent of his own blood filed his senses. She puled her hand away from him and held it against her chest. Rrollo could already see a bruise starting to form where that fuckers first punch had connected with her.

He took a deep breath to steady himself so he could yank the knife out – but wait - what the fuck...? 

He sniffed again... now scenting the blood slowly trickling from her cradled hand... nah... no way... he stared at her face now in confusion.

The girl saw the look on his face and she panicked again, pushing past him she was too fast and he found himself standing there alone with a fucking knife in his leg and his hands covered in both of their blood.

He lifted a bloody hand to his face and took a deep inhale – then tasted it.

Shit – his girl... she was was a fuckin orc.


	2. 2

He stood in disbelief – how could this be? She didn’t look like a half breed – and she didn’t smell like one either. She smelled like an orc – and she smelled good.

A grunt behind him had him turning to see Frank was watching him, arms folded and his typical angry Frank face on. He glanced down at the blade sicking out of Rrollos thigh and then jerked his thumb, indication back to where they had come from.

“She went that-ta way.” He grunted.

Rrollo yanked the knife out of his leg and flicked it closed before jamming it into his pocket. His leg hurt like fuck but he had to go and make sure his girl was OK. He made to head back out into the club but Frank grabbed his arm as he passed him and pulled him close.

“Play nice Rrollo...” Frank was staring at him with concern and Rollo saw his nostrils twitching at the scent of blood.  
He nodded and tugged against his grip and Frank released him. Ignoring the pain in his leg he pushed back out into the venue and caught sight of her heading backstage. The crowd parted easily for him this time - humans and orcs alike casting him fearful looks as he barged past them.

When he got to the door of the room they let the bands use backstage he paused as he saw her blood slicked on the door handle. 

Shit – how was he gonna handle this? He heard a crash inside the room followed by a stream of cursing... he grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door – moving forwards into the room with his hands held open in the universal sign of surrender.

\- - - 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Your hand was bleeding and Holy Jirak it burned! 

Oh god – that orc... he had known. As soon as he had smelled your blood you had seen it in his eyes. Shit. And – you had stuck him with your switch... fuck!

You had to get out of here fast – orcs held grudges and you were sure he had been wearing Fogteeth colours. You had known that taking this gig was a mistake – and now you were going to pay for it.

You ran over to haul your guitar case from against the sofa but your hands were shaking and bloody and it slipped from your grip to crash against the wall, causing a small avalanche of kit to crash across the floor.

“God damn it! Fucking piece of shit … ass-hole, fucking... Fuuuuck!” You screamed and swallowed back a sob of pain and frustration as you crouched to try and pick everything up.

You hadn’t heard the door opening but you froze on the spot when the room filled with the scent of male orc and blood. Oh god. You scanned the floor to see if there was anything you could use as a weapon... shit, nothing.

You pushed your hair back from your face – heedless of the blood on your hand and stood slowly, turning to see the massive orc standing in front on the closed door. There was no way you could get past him. You were trapped.

You tried to stand of defiantly as you met his gaze. Ha had his arms raised as if to placate you – but he was big, and mean looking... and he was fucking Fogteeth gang.

\- - -

Rrollo stood watching her as she struggled on the floor. She hadn’t even turned when he had entered the room – he guessed she really was deaf after all. What the fuck was he supposed to do now – the last time he had tapped her on the shoulder she had stuck him like a pig. 

So he just waited, and watched.

A few seconds later she froze – he saw her head turn a little and he realised she must have scented him. wouldn’t be hard with all this blood – and he was real excited... the adrenaline coming off him must be off the charts.

Rrollo straightened himself a little as she turned towards him – he had to play it cool – he could practically taste how scared she was of him and he didn't want to fuck this up. If it hadn't been for that human ass-hole fucking up his chance to make a move he woulda probably had his tongue down her throat already. Rrollo hoped Frank and the boys killed that prick.

She stood now watching him and he lowered his hands and pointed to the boxes stacked at the side of the room against some crates. Orc parties usually got a little out of hand – so there were first aid kits all over the place. He watched her eyes flick towards the one to her left and her weight shifted a little. 

He straightened and pulled his jacket pen with his right hand – his left coming up to cover up half of the writing there... just leaving the word Rrollo exposed. She read it and looked up as he gingerly pointed at himself.

“Yeah – I know who you are.” She spoke, Rrollo almost flinched and his ears pricked up at the unexpected sound...  
She rolled her eyes at him

“Yes – I can speak ass-hole.” Her voice was clear and she sounded PISSED OFF.

Rrollo grinned. Hahaha – this girl... calling him an ass-hole even though he knew she was terrified.

“Can you hear me right now?” He asked – trying to keep his voice at the normal level.

Her eyes had flickered to his mouth as he spoke but she tilted her head at him now and held her hand up – wiggling it to indicate ...so, so.

“OK – well... just chill alright? Imma get the first aid kit and patch us up...” 

He moved slowly towards the boxes and he watched her eyes flicker from him to the door – she was clearly debating whether she could make a run for it... and Rrollo hated it.

Why was she so afraid of him? What did he do? She had shivved him and he hadn’t even shouted about it. He was being real cool – but it wasn’t helping.

Rrollo grabbed up the box he was after and then moved back into the centre of the room – he saw her start to freak out when she realised he was keeping the exit blocked – but he couldn’t just let her run back out into the party still bleeding. He held the box out in front of him and stepped towards her – he was happy to see that she had decided to stand her ground.

She was pretty tall for a human... no – wait – she was pretty average height for an orc chick he realised. But – that was her real hair all right, he could see her eyebrows and lashes and as he got closer he could see she even had that tiny blonde mini fur that humans had all over them. Her mouth was closed tight so he couldn’t see her teeth – but she looked... well – she looked like a pure human. He only stood a few feet away from her now and she looked up at him, her shoulders shaking slightly as he could see she was trying not to show how scared she was.

The fluorescent lighting in the room hit her eyes as she looked up and her pupils contracted letting him finally see her eye colour. One eyes was a mishmash – brown and green and little flecks of blue... but the other was the same golden ochre as his own. He had never seen a chick with eyes like this before and he felt his heart starting to pound in his chest as he realised.... she was fucking perfect.

\- - -

You were still cut off from the exit, but this Rrollo guy seemed to be actually serious about patching her up. He was limping slightly as he gently grasped your shoulder and moved you over to the sofa, pushing you down to sit before he knelt slowly in front of you– grimacing in pain at the stab would you had given him.

The adrenaline of the whole thing – the human guy... the party.. the orc was starting to wear off and you could feel yourself beginning to crash. At such close quarters with this guy you didn't stand a chance so you decided to just let him play nurse. What other choice did you have.

God – you had really stuck him good... he was still bleeding, even as your wound had started to slow. On of the few perks of your orcish blood you mused.

Rrollo had set the kit next to you on the sofa and began confidently fishing out the stuff he needed – you guessed they were all pretty used to fixing themselves and others up after shit like this – fucking animals. 

You flinched slightly as he took your hand, turning it over so he could inspect the cut. His skin wasn’t as rough as you had expected – and it was hot. The cut wasn't as bad as you had thought – thank god it was your right hand – it wouldn’t interfere with your playing too much.

As the orc worked away silently at cleaning and dressing your hand you took the time to really look at him. You had already seen that he was wearing one of those ridiculous “Rrollocoatser” t-shirts, but he was much bigger than the t-shirt size he ordered suggested. You saw why – he obviously liked them TIGHT. You could see his muscles moving under the taught fabric across his chest and stomach. You had never actually been this close to a male orc before. It was - an interesting experience. You couldn’t help but scent him – and he smelled... good. 

He released your hand and leaned back to throw the bloodied wipes into the trash. The movement opened his jacket and let you see his whole torso – Wow... even for an orc this guy was ripped. You felt an unfamiliar sensation in your body and you gulped as your mouth began to water at the sight.

\- - - 

Rrollo was excellent at patching up hands... he always looked after Franks hands when he busted them up fighting, so he knew what he was doing. 

His girls hands were way smaller than Franks though and he had to concentrate to get the bandaging right so she could still use her hand. The bleeding seemed to have stopped and Rrollo marvelled that she must be a quick healer too.

Finally finished he scooped up the bloodied wipes and packaging and leaned back to toss them into the trash. Just as he was about to sit back up he heard a little moan come from his girl. As he looked at her he saw her gulp as she watched his belly – she was checking him out! Ha!

Yes... this was more like it – she had definitely been checking him out. And he could smell that he had peaked her interest.  
Now – this was more familiar territory for him. He knew how to handle THIS situation.

Rrollo pointed at her bloodied t-shirt and she looked down at it, frowning. He pointed back to his face so she would watch him as he spoke.

“Imma give you something to wear so you don't have to go out their all bloodied up alright?”

She didn't respond but she watched him as he stood up – using every fibre of his being not to show how much pain he was in.

Rrollo shrugged off his leathers and tossed them behind her onto the sofa. He was about to lay his killer move on her and he had to fight back his own grin he he crossed his arms and hauled of his t-shirt, leaning back a little to make sure she caught the whole view.

They loved it when he did this... and the look on her face when he gave himself a tiny flex as he held out the t-shirt to her told him that it was having the desired effect on her too.

Hahaha – yes. This girl was about to have the best god-damn night of her life.

She took the t-shirt from him but just clutched it in her hand as she stared at him. He was a little put out as he had hoped that she woulda just pulled of her own shirt to put it on – giving him a little peep show in the process. But nope – she just held it and a little frown was starting across her face.

Dammit. OK – looked like he was gonna have to bring out the big guns for this one.

\- - -  
Aw shit – she must have let a sound out. He knew you had been checking him out and now he was standing right in front of you stripping off. He handed you the t-shirt and you had to fight to keep your face passive as you realised... this is what he did with them all. My god – this guy was making a move! Jiraks ghost it was the cheesiest most corny thing you had ever seen. 

The view of him with his shirt off did kind of make up for it though.

He was pointing to the first aid kit and to his thigh and you lowered your head, ashamed that you had cut him like that. It had been a pure accident – but damn... he could have easily torn your head off for it if he'd wanted to.

You sat upright as he was suddenly moving in front of you... what was he doing? Oh shit!

He was unbuckling his jeans and was starting to tug them down... bastard!

Pushing yourself back against the sofa you raised your bandaged hand to keep him back. Fucking orc bastard – WHAT?!?  
He bandaged up your hand and now he expected a blow job... ugh... mother fucking animal scum.

“That's not happening – get the fuck away from me... !” You growled, glaring at him and bracing yourself against the sofa.  
He paused, his nose twitching as he frowned in confusion. He tugged the jeans down over his thighs to his ankles and you flinched as he leaner forwards – you had expected him to grab you but instead he reached for into the first aid kit and pulled out a gauze square – pressing it against the deep wound in his thigh as he straightened up and shot you a look.  
What was that look... sadness?

Aw shit. 

OK – now you felt like an ass-hole.

You were just about to apologise when he turned away from you – a snarl on his face.

You leaned out to look behind him, to see your drummer Rory had just drunkenly tumbled into the room, his arm draped around a human girl with a green Mohawk. 

They froze as they saw the scene before them and Rory held his hands up and spoke – no doubt apologising for disturbing... whatever the hell it looked like was happening here. The girl giggled and shot the orc a filthy look as she grabbed Rory and started to turn back out of the room.

Seeing your chance you pushed up from the sofa and sped past the orc towards the door – he didn’t make a move to catch you – not that he had a chance with his pants around his ankles like that.

You paused when you reached the door and looked back at him. Finally noticing the ridiculous rat print boxer shorts he was wearing. He had that look again and his ears had dipped a little – shit.. he looked like a puppy who had just been kicked.  
Held out your hands, one still clutching the -t-shirt and you signed the words as you spoke them.

“Thank you.”

You turned and bolted – narrowly avoiding smacking into the biggest orc you had ever seen as you sped out after Rory and his date.

\- - - 

Rrollo felt his heart sink as he watched her speed past him and make a break for the door.

Still? She was still scared of him? Fuck.

He could feel a huge fucking pout coming on as he watched her pause and turn to him.

She looked right into his eyes as she spoke, and he felt his belly tighten again – the way it had when he had first saw her on stage. 

She thanked him... and then she was gone.

Rrollos head sunk onto his chest as he lifted the gauze from his thigh to inspect the wound... the bleeding was slowing but holy shit, it hurt. He was gonna go get wasted for sure after he had fixed this up.

A bark of laughter from the doorway made him look up to see Frank leaning against the door-frame, with a beer in his hand... laughing his ass off.

“So – I take it she wasn't brave enough to ride the Rrollocoaster then dude?” Frank asked, before cracking up at his own joke... that ass hole.

Rrollo held out his hands, motioning for Frank to hand over the beer.

“Get in here and help me with this you dick... it reaaaaalllly hurts man.”

\- - -


	3. chapter 3

\- - -  
Rrollo had spent most of Saturday passed out in Franks apartment. 

After his girl had bolted from the party Frank had patched him up and they had got themselves thoroughly wasted.

Today he felt slightly better, but he couldn’t muster up the energy to train with Frank. Frank didn’t trust Rrolo to be in his apartment alone so they had worked out a compromise.

Rrollo lay on the couch and pouted – and Frank worked out in the apartment today. He was doing push ups beside the sofa right now so they could talk.

“You need to snap out of this man.” Frank growled.

Rrollo sighed as he played with the knife – her knife. Expertly flipping and switching it as he twirled it before gingerly touching the blade to his tongue. He could still taste her blood on it – and it made him sad.

“When a chick shanks you in the leg it’s a fair bet she’s not interested.”

Frank Grunted as he stood up – stretching and glaring down at him.

Rrollo looked up at his friend and huffed as he flicked the knife again and pointed it down over where she had stabbed him in the leg.

“I told you that was an accident bro. She did’n hear me come up on her is all.”

Sighing he raised the blade to his tongue again and tapped it on his bottom lip.

“She probably feels super bad about it now.” He sniffed, scenting both of their blood and grinned up at his friend.  
“I told you... she was a... orc.... right? That’s some freaky shit going on right there.”

Rrollo made to lick the blade again when Frank leaned over and snatched it from him, turning and stalking over to the kitchen sink.

Rrollo shot up to chase after him but Frank had dumped it into the sink and started running water over it before he could stop him.

“Frank! What the shit man!” 

Aw fuck.. why'd he do that! Now all the good scent would be off it. 

Rrollo scowled at Frank and made to shove him away from the sink – he pushed him hard but Frank didn't move. He just gave Rrollo that look – he hated it when Frank did this.

“Rrollo – clean it up, sharpen it... and then you got an excuse to go give it back to her... idiot.” 

Ahhhh... Frank – he always knew what to do, he loved it when Frank did this. 

Rrollo bounced on his toes and he grabbed the knife in the sink and started scrubbing off the blood. 

What a great idea... he was gonna clean it and sharpen it up real good. His thigh bone had kinda blunted it after all. And then he was gonna take it to the record store tomorrow and give it back to her.

Sweet.

\- - - 

Gods… what a weekend.

After everything that had gone down at the Fogteeth party you had made a sharp exit and headed home to lay low.  
Lacey had taken care of the merch and Pete and Rory had loaded your gear with theirs.. everything seemed cool. So far.

Your hand was already beginning to heal – that Rrollo guy had done a good job of fixing it up. But you had spent the weekend terrified that he was gonna come after you – him or some other orc ass-holes from his gang. 

The guy who had actually punched you – the human… well, you doubted there was much of him left.  
But now – life had to go on… time to go to work.

You swooped down to grab your keys from the coffee table and your eyes reflexively turned to look at the t-shirt draped over the back of your sofa.

Cursing to yourself you stalked over and grabbed it, rushing through to the small room behind your kitchen where your washer was. Clutching the t-shirt in your hand you yanked the washer door open and threw in a detergent pod before you stooped… ready to thrust the t-shirt into the machine.

Why… why hadn’t you already done this? Just WASH the fucking thing and then you could give it to Lacey to return to him the next time he came into the shop. Or better yet… toss it and just print him up a new one.

But… OK – just one last time…

You raised the fabric to your face, your eyes closing as you took a deep inhale.

That scent – of male orc, of that Rrollo guy. 

Ugh… so fucking good.

Eventually you were sufficiently disgusted with yourself and you tossed the shirt into the machine and turned it on.

Your cheeks were still a little flushed by the time you were out of the street and pulling on your headphones for the ten minute walk to work.

\- - -

Aw man... aw man... what the fuck was going on?!

Rrollo paced on the corner as Frank watched him from his truck across the street. 

He checked his pocket again – the knife was still there, clean and sharp and ready to go. 

But he... uh... he... he was fucking nervous.

Eventually the weight of Franks amused gaze got to much for him and he tugged his leathers straight and swaggered along the street and into her store.

He fuckin loved the record store. It was cool as shit – posters everywhere... and tons of old vinyl for him to paw through... so many crazy old scents too. This is also the place he came to get his Rrollocoaster t-shirts printed up – they ran a T-shirt printing business out back.

Now that he knew what he was looking for, Rrollo grinned as he recognised her scent... it was all over the place. Mmnn... he liked it.

He rolled up to the counter but was disappointed to see that it was the girl from the merch table at the party who was there... not his girl. She turned and beamed at him and he remembered how he had been pretty sure they were gonna hook up at the party... aw naw... was this gonna get awkward? 

“Hey Rrollo!” She leaned forwards onto the counter and balanced her chin on her hand.

“Hows the leg big guy...?” She grinned at him slyly and Rrollo had to fight back a snarl... shit – did everyone know what had happened?

“Hey girl.” He rapped a knuckle on the counter top and tried to look through the back of the store.  
“Is ya boss in? Uhhh...?” He could smell her – she was definitely there but he couldn’t see her.

The other girl rolled her eyes and pouted a little before she glanced behind her, when she turned to face him again her expression had turned to one of suspicion.

“She is but – I don't think she's gonna want to see you babe. She... she likes to keep a low profile, ya know?”

Rrollo growled lowly in his throat ad he fought to keep his cutest smile on his face.

“Aw come on man... you know I'm cool – I'm like... one of your best customers boo! I just want to give her back her... uh... something I borrowed from her.”

The girl eyed him again before looking over his shoulder to the street outside. Rrollo was pleased Frank had parked out of sight – it was clear that this chick was wary about him coming in here after what had happened at the party – and Franks face wasn’t the best for putting human chicks at ease.

“OK – but listen Rrollo...” her voice was stern as she gestured for him to walk around the counter to join her, he had to turn sideways to squeeze his bulk past the wall full of band patches and badges without knocking any off.

“I'm figuring you've realised by now she's not exactly down with orcs man... and you Fogteeth guys – ya kind of freak her out.” She tapped her finger into his fogteeth patch and Rrollo pouted at her as she continued.

“I'm only letting you go back there because I know she feels bad about.. what happened. I know your rep – both good and bad – you fuck with her Rrollo and I swear to god I'll make sure everyone knows about it. I mean it.”

It was kind of ridiculous – this tiny human chick threatening him like this – but it made him feel good that his girl at least had someone looking out for her. He huffed and nodded solemnly down at her.

“OK – straight through that door at the back. But leave the door open... Casanova”

She stepped aside and Rrollo grinned as he edged past her and down the small hallway to the print room at the back of the store.

His heart was racing and he was sweating in his jacket as he reached into his pocket and rolled the folded knife in his hand again before he reached up to push the door open and edge inside.

\- - -

Ugh.. shit... you hopped up onto the worktop to stretch up and slide the spare press arm back up on top of the unit. It was heavy but manageable and you had just smacked it back against the wall when you heard the door to the workroom open, the music from the front store clear now as the door was held open.

“Hey Lacey – I'm starving... I'm up for closing for an hour if you wanna ago get a burrito?” You called behind you as you smacked your hands gingerly off your thighs to get the dust off them.

“Aw god – please don't tell me you're on a diet ag....” The words froze in your throat when you turned and found yourself looking down into the face of the orc from the party.

He was standing right under you, one hand resting on the worktop as he grinned.

Shit – oh my god... this was it. 

He'd come after you – just waited for you to go to work so he could come in and wreck the place no doubt. Fuck, fuck, fuck.   
Oh no.

You stared at him as you felt your heart sink... his nostrils twitched and the grin left his face as he no doubt scented your fear on the air. You watched as he tilted his head questioningly as you before raising his hand to you... offering to help you down.

“Hey stabby...” He said softly as he smiled up at you.

Wait... what?

You stared at his hand as he held it out still... he grinned again and you noticed the dimples the smile had brought out in his cheeks. 

What?

Not knowing what else to do you laid your hand into his, he stepped back a little and you hopped down from the counter – using the action to give you a chance to scent him without him noticing.

He didn’t smell angry – there wasn’t that acrid smell of impending violence... if anything he smelled nervous – or was that you? Who the fuck knew what the hell was going on.

“Hey...” You croaked as you straightened to look up at him. You were pretty tall but you still had to tilt your head back to look into his face at such close quarters. 

It took you a few seconds to realise he still had a hold of your hand... you gulped as you slowly withdrew it. He didn’t hold onto you but his fingers trailed across your skin as you slide your hand from his.

“Thanks.” You managed to speak properly this time. Your eyes fixed on the fogteeth patch on his jacket and you saw him shift uncomfortably before he finally spoke.

\- - -

Aw shit – that human chick had been right. She was staring at that Fogteeth patch on his leathers like it was a rattlesnake. Damn – shit... what was he supposed to do now?

“Uh... hey – I brought this back to you...” Rrollo fished into his jeans pocked and pulled out the knife. Frank had told him NOT to open it or spin it or anything – even though he could do some really cool shit with it. SO he pulled it out and tossed it in his palm to flip it so he could hand it over to her closed.

She took the tiniest step back when she saw what he had, but she reached out and took the knife. Rrollos belly tightened when her fingertips trailed across his palm again as she took it and his eyes widened as she flicked it open and spun it before she inspected the blade edge.

Damn... she was so fuckin cool.

“Did you.. sharpen it?” She looked up at him through her lashes and Rrollo took the chance to look at her crazy eye colours again as he nodded and huffed in the affirmative.

She flicked it closed and shot a look at his leg whilst she pocketed it.

“Thanks.” She sighed and Rrollo felt his chest swell a little.

“And – thanks for the hand too.” She held her hand up, the bandages Rrollo had put on had been taken off and replaced by a much smaller adhesive dressing... looks like she healed up as fast an an orc. That was good.

“No problem.” Rrollo didn't know what to say – he was having to use all his energy up in keeping his heart rate under control what with being so close to her right now. He shifted his weight and tried to angle his body away from her so she wasn’t face to face with the Fogteeth patch.

He saw her flinch as she watched him move and she shook her head.

“Listen – I'm so sorry about... about your leg man... I thought... the guy... was coming after me.” 

Aw shit – she was starting to freak out – her scent and her breathing had changed suddenly... ah no... he needed to act to stop this from spinning out.

“Nah, nah... that's OK – It didn't even hurt... heh.” He laughed and smacked himself on the thigh. 

Hmmm – that hurt. Ah... why had he done that. Dumb fuck.

OK – time to chance his luck...

“But, eh... Imma let you buy me a burrito to make it up to me. Since you're goin' for one anyway!”

She stared up at him and her cheeks began to flush. 

Rrollo couldn’t stop the huge grin from spreading across his face.

\- - -


	4. Chapter 4

“But, eh... Imma let you buy me a burritto to make it up to me. Since you're goin' for one anyway!”  
She stared up at him and her cheeks began to flush.   
Rrollo couldn’t stop the huge grin from spreading across his face.  
\- - -   
You didn't know how you had got here, but you were presently standing outside your shop watching the Rrollo guy stalk across the road to talk to a huge angry looking orc sitting across the road parked in a truck.   
You thought about taking this chance to run.. but what would be the point. He knew where you worked... it was your business so if they decided to trash the place it was your life down the drain.  
You watched as Rrollo animatedly spoke to the other guy, and had you had to stop yourself from flinching when the angry looking dude leaned forwards a little over the dash to look at you. When he sat back you let yourself breathe again and you saw Rrollo tugging off his leather jacket and hoodie and tossing them into the cab. He turned and banged on the trucks side before making his was over to you, grinning.  
“You ready to eat?” He smiled at you and crossed his arms, the too tight Jirak t-shirt straining around his biceps.  
Sighing, you glanced behind him and watched the orc in the truck drive away.  
“You know – taking off your jacket doesn’t magically make me forget you're in that gang.” The words were out before you could stop yourself, but you thanks the gods your voice at least sounded relaxed.  
His grin dissolved and you saw him reflexively took down to where the patch would be if he still had his colours on with a frown.

He huffed and looked back up at you.  
“It's the best I can do.”  
He kept his arms crossed and you watched his shoulders rise and fall as he huffed.   
You were shocked.. you had expected some bullshit line or smart ass remark... maybe even an insult or two. But nope – he was honest... you had to give him that at least.

And now that he had that jacket off you kept catching his scent. OK... you can do this. It's just a burritto... you did stab him after all.

“That's fair. Come on then... and you can stop pretending your thigh doesn't hurt. I can tell, remember.” You tapped your nose once and started to walk down the street in the direction of the cantina.   
At first you thought he wasn’t going to follow you but after a few steps he had bounded to your side and was was grinning down as you as he matched your pace. You smirked as you noticed he did have a slight limp now.

\- - -

Rrollo was so fuckin happy right now. He thought she had been about to blow him off when he had said that about ditching his colours with Frank. 

Rrollo was fogteeth, Clan and Gang... and she already knew that – so it's not like he was lyin. He just took it off cos he saw how freaked it made her.

He had been a little thrilled when he had noticed her scenting him... until she had made that crack about his leg. He had really hurt it when he smacked it and he was glad he didn’t have to hide it any more. Plus, if she felt bad she might be a little nicer to him at least.

The cantina they were heading to was one Rrollo had been to a few times with Frank and Mikey so he knew he liked it. When they first walked in she slid into a small booth in the window, but there was no chance he would be able to fit. He stood and scratched the back of his head as she just looked blankly at him for a few seconds.

“Oh gods... shit.. I'm sorry!” She slid out of the booth and shook her head .  
“It’s force of habit dude... Lacey and I usually sit there... I'm sorry. You choose somewhere you can...fit.” 

Rrollo grinned as he watched her get flustered before he swaggered over to an open table and sat down. She took a seat across from him and he cursed to himself... he shoulda let her sit down first and pushed her chair in.

Not wanting to miss a chance to impress this girl, he slid low in his seat and reached his foot across between her legs, hooking her seat from underneath and pulling it in... she squealed and grabbed the table as he did so. Sweet.

The sat in silence until the guy came to take their order. Rrollo just waited and copied what she was getting so he didn’t gross her out by eating too much. When the guy returned with a couple of bottles of beer Rrollo bit the bullet and decided to speak up.  
“So... you're an Orc hey? How's that?”   
He asked before taking a swig of his beer and flashing her a smile, he figured this was a safe topic... since HE was an orc.

Rrollos heart sank as he watched her visibly pale at his words. She released her hold on her bottle and raised her hand up to touch her hearing aid, tucking her hair out of the way before glaring at him defiantly.

Shit....

“It's just – I mean... you don't even smell like a half-breed. You smell like an orc...” He watched as the tiny muscles in her jaw clenched, but the train was outta the stations and his mouth kept running.  
“I mean you smell GOOD... really good – but you look totally human... I just wondered... how.... you...” Rrollos words trailed off as he pointed his bottle at her and drew a circle in the air.

\---

Seriously. Had this guy been sent by the dark lord to punish you?

This was his version of small talk – go straight to genetics and family?   
You took a long drink from your beer and eye him as he spoke again.

“I mean you live here so was your daddy a fogy...”  
“My dad wasn't an orc.” You cut him off sharply, thankful that you had managed to keep your volume low.

He stared at you uncomprehendingly and you sighed and shook your head – fuck... you were gonna have to spell it out.

“My dad was a human... my mom was an orc.” You watched him frown slightly in disbelief. It was always like this – something male orcs just couldn’t comprehend.  
“Tha'ts why I'm so fucked up...” you gestured to your eyes and your ears...resigned to just getting it all out there and getting this shit-show over with.  
You took another drink as you watched it sink in over there. 

Rrollos expression was unreadable when he spoke  
“Well – your daddy must be some fuckin guy then.” 

Ah yes – and now for the cheery on top.  
“I wouldn't know... I never got to meet him. The local gang of friendly orcs – just like you and your buddies - decided they didn't like him knocking up one of their Kind.... they beat him to death.”  
This story was old news to you so you delivered it as if you were reading out your horoscope.

Maybe it would get it through to this guy why you weren’t down with orcs... especially fucking gang-bangers.

As if on cue the food arrived. Thankful for the distraction you began to eat.

Rrollo watched you silently or a few second before he started to eat too.

\- - -

Rrollo was dumbstruck. He had never heard of a human managing to knock up an orc before. Her daddy must have really been some guy to manage it.

And that’s why she looked so human... and that’s why she was deaf. Huh... weird.

He understood now why she had been so afraid of him at the party though – of orcs in general. The gang who had killed her dad sounded like a bunch of fucking animals. No wonder she hated gang orcs the most.

Fuck – was that how she saw him?

Rrollo stopped eating and watched her for a moment.   
He had to change her mind about this... about him.

Ever since Frank had met his new squeeze and Rrollo had seen the changes in him he had wanted some of that for himself.

And this girl had totally blown him away.

He was gonna show her that orcs could be good guys... even Fogteeth orcs.  
His decision made he set to devouring the rest of the burritto, grinning as he finished off his beer.  
This was gonna be fun.

He waited until her mouth was full of burritto and he ordered another round of beers. She glared at him a little but she didn’t turn them down when they arrived.  
He started asking her about the record store. She was quiet at first but when he told her about some of the records he had bought from her she perked up a bit.  
He asked her if she liked the t-shirt he had given her and she almost choked on a pinto bean.   
He told her about how amazing he thought her band had been and how he had been blown away by her playing. He actually saw her smile a little at this point.  
She started to open up a bit and told him about some of of the bands first gigs. As they were laughing together about how she's broke a guys nose with her guitar Rrollo signalled for another two beers.  
When the guy brought them over she shot him a look and pulled out her phone.

\- - -

“Uh... listen Rrollo – I'm gonna have to head back to the store soon... we've been here for nearly two hours and I've left Lacey there alone.”   
When you'd checked your phone you were shocked to see how long you had been sitting here. You had to admit – you had been having a great time... you had ALMOST forgot who this guy was for a second. 

But when his hand came up whilst he looked at his watched you could see the faint lines that scarred his knuckles and the reality hit home again.

You closed your eyes and sighed... aw man – he smelled so fucking good. Damn it.

Shaking your head you you dug your wallet out of your jeans and pulled out enough notes to cover the meal and tip, sliding them onto the table as you stood and grabbed your jacket.

Rrollos face was confused but he smiled up at you – gods... you wished he would just have the decency to be an ass-hole to you and make this easier.

“I'm sorry... I really have to go.”  
You turned and pushed out of the Cantina and shrugged on your jackets as you sped along the street taking deep breaths of fresh air to clear your head.

Shit... you had really started to let your guard down there.   
What the fuck?! Not just an orc... a gang-banger... seriously – these stupid orc senses of yours were fucking you up... you thanks the gods that you had finally put that t-shirt into the wash and could put an end to this.

Suddenly Rrollo was by your side, effortlessly matching your pace again. You kept your head down but he coughed to get your attention and you glanced up at him. He looked... he just looked so happy.  
He was grinning down at you now and yo noticed he had dimples... fuckin DIMPLES.  
“Imma just walk you back to work.” He chimed.  
“Gotta work of los burrrrrritooooos!”   
You laughed – you couldn't help it and you felt his hand on your back as you rounded the corner to the store.  
Oh come ON.

You stopped at the record stores door – one hand on the glass and turned to Watch as Rrollo took a step closer to you. Your face was level with his chest but the t-shirt he was wearing was tight enough to leave nothing to the imagination.   
You looked up just in time to see him scenting you – he smiled and kept doing it... grinning as he was obviously catching your interest in him.

You opened your moth to speak but nothing came out.

“Thanks for lunch.” He purred as you watched his hand tug gently on the corner of your denim jacket.

“No... problem.” You stammered, desperately trying NOT to scent the air – his eyes told you all you needed to know about how he was feeling right now.  
Shit.

Rrollos other hand came up to rest on the door frame and he moved closer – your heart was racing and you couldn’t tear your eyes away from his. Fuck fuck fuck.   
He was gonna kiss you – and you wanted him too... no – no your didn’t!

\- - -

This was it – he was gonna make him move.   
Rrollos senses were filled with her scent – she liked him... she pretended not to but she sooooo did.  
He ducked his head to move in for the kiss.

And was left hanging as she pushed on the door and fled into the record store.

When Rrollo finally opened his eyes again he was looking straight into the store. Lacey was grinning at him from behind the counter laughing but shaking head head at him.

Well... shit.


End file.
